High School Drama
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Caylen, John, Randy, Dave and Mark all go to Rancocas Valley Regional High School. Alexa comes in as the new girl...Will she start trouble in the group? or will they love her? other wrestlers will make appearances in the story
1. We go WAY back

_**I DO NOT OWN RANDY, JOHN, MARK, DAVE, STACY, TEST OR MELINA...I ONLY OWN ALEXA, TYLER AND CAYLEN! P.S. LET'S JUST SAY THAT IF I DID OWN RANDY, JOHN, MARK, OR DAVE I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW!**_

_Narrator's POV_

John Cena, Randy Orton, Mark Jindrak, and Dave Batista walked down the halls of Rancocas Valley Regional High School. John wore baggy jean shorts, an Allen Iverson jersey with a white tee underneath, white Nikes, and a 76ers hat. Mark was wearing gray sweat pants, a white tee, and white Nikes. Randy and Dave were the conservative ones in the group. Both were wearing black dress pants and shiny black dress shoes. Randy had on a blue button-down dress shirt with the top two buttons open, showing off some of his perfect chest. Dave was wearing the same type of shirt except his was a crisp white.

"John Felix-Anthony Cena, you take that hat off right now! You know they aren't allowed to be worn in school," yelled Mr. Turner, the principal.

"Yes sir," John said taking the hat off then putting in right back on when Mr. Turner turned around. "My last year, then I don't have to worry bout him bein' on my nuts all the time," John said out loud. The other guys just laughed.

They walked into their homeroom and sat down where they usually sit, next to each other at a table in the back.

"Randy, here comes your favorite person," Mark said motioning towards Stacy Keibler who was walking in the door.

Stacy was a very tall, very skinny, blonde haired women. She slept with almost every guy in the school and there was a rumor going around that ever since she turned 18 in May that she's even been sleeping with some of the male teachers.

"Hi Randy," Stacy yelled from across the room.

Randy gave her a not-so-polite wave and quietly said to the guys, "How many times do I have to tell this slut that I don't want her!"

"Just go on one date with her. It can't be that bad, I mean look at her...she's hot," Dave said.

"She is hot, but she fucked half of the school and ever since she turned 18 this past May there's been rumors about her and a few teachers, I don't want a girl like that," Randy finished saying as Stacy came up to the table.

"Hey Randy..." she started.

"Stacy, if you're going to ask me to homecoming, the answer is no. I already have a date, so don't waste your breath," Randy said cutting her off.

"I'm not asking you to homecoming, I'm going with Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"Sorry, Test, as you guys call him."

"Oh..."

"I was coming over to ask if you guys heard anything about the new girl."

"There's a new girl?" John asked.

"Yeah, her and her older brother are supposed to be in this homeroom."

"Oh...I didn't hear about a new girl," Randy said.

"Oh..."

"Class...quiet down. We have two new students. Their names are Alexa and Tyler, and be nice. And Mr. Cena I need to see you up here...now," Mrs. Dreger, their homeroom teacher said.

"What did I do now?" he mutter quietly to himself as he walked up to Mrs. Dreger who still had Alexa stand next to her.

_John's POV_

"What did I do now?" I asked Mrs. Dreger after glancing over at Alexa.

Oh, before I forget I gotta tell you about this girl...She's got dirty blonde hair with lighter blonde highlights. She's skinny, but not too skinny, she's got huge boobs, I'd say she a C cup. She's dressed in a pink tank top, a light blue jean mini skirt showing off her nice tan legs, and she had a pair of white flip flops on her feet showing her nicely painted toes.

"I need to see your schedule," Mrs. Dreger said.

"Ok," I handed her my schedule and a few seconds later she handed it back.

"Ok, Caylen is going to be showing Tyler around and since you and Alexa have the same schedule I need you to show her around," Mrs. Dreger said looking at me.

"Ok, that's fine with me," I say looking Alexa up and down.

_End of John's POV_

_Narrator's POV_

The bell rang and Randy, Dave, and Mark met up with John and Alexa in the hallway.

"Guys, this I Alexa. Alexa, this is Dave, Mark, and Randy."

"Hey guys," Alexa said giving a small wave.

Randy pulled John back behind the group while Mark and Dave talk to Alexa.

"Dude, she's hot. But she looks so familiar," Randy said.

"Go ask her where she's from you could like no her from Elementary school or something," John said.

"Alexa," Randy said getting Alexa to turn around. "Where you from?"

"St. Louis," Alexa said. "Why?"

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Cannon would it?"

"Yea, it is actually. Why?" she asked as her, Randy and John walked in and sat down. (Mark and Dave didn't have this class with them and they split up before they came in)

"It's me...Randy...Orton."

"Oh my gosh...Randy I haven't seen you since..."

"8th grade," Randy said, finishing her sentence for her.

"You know each other?" John said.

"Yeah, we grew up together. We were like brother and sister till I moved here then we didn't stay in touch like we wanted to."

"OK, class sit down," said Ms. Soto. "And Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton I don't want you two talkin today got it?"

They nodded. "Yes Ms. Soto," they both said together


	2. Who wouldn't go with me?

_**I DO NOT OWN RANDY, JOHN, MARK, DAVE, STACY, TEST OR MELINA...I ONLY OWN ALEXA, TYLER AND CAYLEN! P.S. LET'S JUST SAY THAT IF I DID OWN RANDY, JOHN, MARK, OR DAVE I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW!**_

_Narrator's POV_

3 weeks later...

Randy and Alexa had been spending a lot of time with each other the past few weeks and Alexa had made a lot of new friends.

Alexa walked into the bathroom after lunch to check her hair and make up.

"Well ,well, well, if it isn't the little new girl who thinks she come in here and steal Randy. Well...you need to face the facts...Randy doesn't want some two cent skank like you," said Stacy Keibler, wo had just walked into the bathroom with her little follower Melina right behind her.

"Two cent skank Stacy? Now I've only been here for what, 3 weeks? And from what I've heard, you're the two cent skank. I mean sleepin with half the school and even some teachers...that's disgusting," Alexa said putting her lip gloss in her purse and turning to Stacy. "And as for Randy...your right...he doesn't want some two cent skank, that's why he doesn't want you. And me and Randy are just friends. And aren't you with Andrew anyway...I mean your going to homecoming with him Friday aren't you?"

"Me and Andrew? Ha...yeah, we're going to homecoming together but that's just to make Randy jealous."

"Well, you might as well just give up on doing that. I ain't working! He's actually happy you found someone. He doesn't have to put up with your slutty ass bugging him all the time. So Stacy...please...just leave him and me the fuck alone and go be a whore somewhere else," Alexa said as she shoved past the skanks (oops...I mean girls) and went to class.

**Gym Class**

Randy, John, Mark, Alexa, and Alexa's new best friend Caylen all had gym together.

Alexa and Caylen had become friends through the guys. She was Dave's baby sister and Mark's girlfriend. Her and Alexa had instantly clicked and they've been inseparable ever since.

**The Boy's Locker Room (a place I'd love to be)**

"Yo, Randy what's up with you and Alexa?" John asked as he slipped on his gym shorts.

"Nothing, we're just friends. Why?" Randy answered, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Cuz he wants to ask her to homecoming," Mark said.

Randy laughed, "Ask her. She doesn't have a date yet and I'm going with Candice Michelle."

"Dude, you're going with Candice?" Mark said as the 3 men walked in to the gym.

"Yeah, Alexa mentioned something about her wanting to go with me so I asked her and she said yes:

The guys sat on the bleachers with the rest of the class. A few minute later Alexa and Caylen walked over to them. Caylen sat down next to Mark and Alexa sat in between John and Randy. She still had on her normal school clothes.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Randy asked.

"Mr. Mattio asked me to assist him today," Alexa said with a sly smile. "So you guys are going to have to listen to me."

Before one of the could reply Mr. Mattio came into the gym and blew his whistle for everyone to sit down and be quiet.

"Well I have to go assist him now," Alexa said getting up and going to Mr. Mattio's side.

"Ok class. Quiet down so I can take roll," Mr. Mattio said. He took roll and everyone was there. "Now, I have to get some grades done so I'll be in my office and Alexa will be out here, she's in charge," Mr. Mattio said. "Good luck," he said to Alexa before walking into his office.

"OK class...there's the soccer balls and the basket balls, have fun..." Alexa said. A few people got up and started playing and a few people stayed on the bleachers and talked. Alexa walked over to where Randy was sitting by himself. (John, Caylen and Mark were all playing basketball)

"Hey sexy," Randy said as Alexa sat down next to him.

"Hey baby, why ain't you playing?" she asked.

"Cuz I need to talk to you. Do you have a date for homecoming tomorrow?"

"No...why?"

"Cuz, John wants to go with you."

"Oh...well I'll go with John...B..."

"Great. I'll go tell him," Randy said getting up.

Alexa grabbed his arm, stopping him, "BUT, he needs to ask me himself."

"Fine...can I go tell him that?"

Alexa shook her head yes. Randy got up and walked over to where John was playing basketball.

"Yo, John," Randy said getting his attention. Randy motioned for John to come over where he was standing. John jogged over to where Randy was.

"What's up dog?"

"I just got done talking to Alexa about homecoming."

"And..."

"And she said she isn't going with anybody and she would go with you but you need to ask her yourself."

"Oh...ok...I kinda knew that's what she would say, I mean...who wouldn't wanna go to homecoming with me?"


	3. What you talkin about?

_**I DO NOT OWN RANDY, JOHN, MARK, DAVE, STACY, TEST OR MELINA...I ONLY OWN ALEXA, TYLER AND CAYLEN! P.S. LET'S JUST SAY THAT IF I DID OWN RANDY, JOHN, MARK, OR DAVE I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW!**_

_**This Chapter is very short...sorry, I got writer's block in the middle of writing it...and I don't wanna continue the story if ya'll don't like it...**_

_Narrator's POV_

**After School**

Alexa was walking to her car until she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw John jogging toward her. _'God he looks good today,' _she thought to herself. He had on jean shorts, a white muscles shirt with an unbuttoned Boston Red Sox jersey over it. _'What am I thinking, he looks good everyday'_

"Hey girl," John said as he walked up to her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok...About what?"

"Homecoming. Randy said you didn't have a date so I was...umm...kinda...wonderin if you'd go with me?"

"Hmm...I don't know."

John looked at her shocked, "What?"

"I'm kidding. Yes I'll go with you."

"You will," John gave Alexa a big hug.

**At Homecoming...**

John and Alexa and the rest on the 'gang' were having fun. Well except for Randy. He hated sitting and watching John and Alexa dancing and having fun together _'Why did I even hook those two up?' _he thought to himself

Randy sat there watching Alexa and John until Dave interrupted his thought, "Yo, Randy."

Randy looked over at Dave, "What's up?"

"What's your problem tonight? Candice, your date, just left with Christian and your just sitting here doing nothing. So again I ask, what is your problem?"

"Nothing I'm fine," he said look back over at Alexa and John.

Dave looked in the direction Randy was, "Why don't you just tell her already?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Alexa you like her."

"I don't like her," he said glancing back over at the two, who were now kissing.

"Yes you do. You have for awhile, you guys are together all the time and you're protective of her. And...You ditched Candice, you won't stop staring at Alexa, and everytime her and John kiss you look like you're fighting the urge to punch John."

Alexa then walked over to the table, "Hey guys, what you talkin about"


	4. I'm in love with you

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I would not be writing this story if I did. I ONLY OWN ALEXA, CAYLEN, AND TYLER.**_

"Nothing we were j…"

"Actually, Randy has something to tell you," Dave said, cutting Randy off.

"Oh really? What is it?" Alexa asked as she sat down at the table.

_I am so gonna kill Dave._ Randy thought. "Umm…well, it can wait."

"Please tell me now," Alexa said giving Randy the puppy dog eyes.

Randy sighed, "OK, but can I tell you some where else?"

"Umm…OK. I just gotta go let John know," Alexa said.

_What is he your keeper now? _Randy thought to himself. "Oh ok."

"I'll be right back," Alexa said as she walked over to John.

After Alexa left Randy looked over at Dave.

"What?" Dave asked as he noticed Randy's glare.

"You had to say something, didn't you?"

"She needs to know, and if you don't say something now you are going to regret it if they start dating later on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope she still talks to me after I tell her this."

**On the dance floor…**

Alexa walked up to John, who was dancing with Caylen.

"John," Alexa said, getting John's attention.

"What's up?" he said as he stopped dancing with Caylen and she started dancing with Mark.

"Randy wants to talk to me about something so, we're going for a walk. I should be back soon though."

"Ok, you still coming to Mark's after party with me?"

"Yeah."

"OK, see you soon."

"Bye," Alexa kissed John on the cheek and John kissed Alexa on the cheek before Alexa walked away.

When Alexa was far enough away John walked over to Mark and Caylen and started dancing again.

"Where's Alexa going?" Caylen asked.

"Randy has to tell her something so they are going for a walk outside."

"Oh, what do you think he's gotta tell her?"

"I don't know. I hope it doesn't effect what I have planned for her though."

"I know, that would suck. You, me, and Mark have been planning that all week."

**Back at the table…**

Alexa arrived back at the table, "Ok, you ready?" she said to Randy.

"Yeah," Randy stood up and walked over next to Alexa. "Let's go."

Alexa and Randy walked outside. Since the dance was at the school they decided just to go out to the football field and sit on the bleachers.

Randy helped Alexa up the bleacher and then they both sat down. It was quiet until Alexa spoke up.

"So, what did u need to tell me?" she said.

"Umm…do you remember what happened the day you found out I was leaving?"

"Oh my gosh, how could I forget?"

_Flashback…_

_Alexa got home after school and found a note taped to her front door. She ripped it open._

_It read…_

_'Meet me at our spot,_

_Randy'_

_Alexa walked to her and Randy's spot which was this beautiful secluded area by a lake. There were flowers and big trees._

_Alexa looked around for Randy and didn't see anything. She decided to walk over to their tree when she did she saw a rose and another note taped to it._

_She opened the second note and read it…_

_'Sorry I couldn't tell you this to your face but I was _

_Too scared. I'm leaving. Actually, by the time you_

_Find this note I'll already be gone. I want you to know _

_That I love you. I always have and I probably always _

_Will. Maybe, we'll see each other again in the future._

_Maybe, you'll come and see me when I'm a professional_

_Wrestler, lol. I will miss you._

_Randy.'_

_Alexa sat down and read the note over and over again. She stayed there until her mom called her cell freaking out because she couldn't find her._

_End of Flashback._

"What does that have to do with what you have to tell me?" Alexa asked.

"I still love you," Randy said.

"I love you too Randy, but you tell me that all the time. What's so special about this time?"

Randy stood up and sighed, "Because I'm _in _love with you. Every time you kissed John tonight I got jealous, I wanted to go over and punch him. I'm in love with you…And I want you to be with me."

Alexa stood up too, "You're in love with me?" she said shocked.


	5. Bad Night?

"Yeah," Randy sighed and sat back down next to Alexa. "Maybe I should have just kept it to myself like I planned to do. I'm s…"

Randy was cut off my Alexa kissing him.

"I'm in love with you too," she whispered. "Why did it take you this long to tell me?"

"I thought you and John were gonna get serious," Randy said.

"No, I like John and all but just as a friend."

"Oh…"

It was silent…until Randy's cell started ringing…

He answered it, "Hey…ok…yea, that's cool…alright we're comin," he hung up the phone. "We gotta go back in there. Everyone is about to leave."

Alexa stood up and so did Randy they walked down the bleachers and walked into the dance hand in hand.

**Back in the dance…**

Caylen looked over at the door and saw Alexa and Randy walking in holding hands. She debated on wether or not she should tell John and then decided she should so he could call off the plan. She walked over to John.

"John, I think we should call off the plans."

"What? Why?" he asked. Caylen pointed over to the table (where Randy and Alexa were now sitting) and saw them kissing. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry John."

"No, it's OK…I guess she just wanted him more…" John went over to the table and grabbed his coat.

"You're leaving now?" Alexa asked John.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back to my house. I know tomorrow's Saturday but I got work and all."

"O ok," Alexa said as she stood up. "Well, thanks for being my date," she said as she hugged John.

"Yeah, I had fun," John said, hugging her back.

John let go of Alexa and walked out of the gym and went on his way home.

**At John's House-**

John walked in his house and walked straight out back, he looked at the little table that was set up on the patio, it was complete with candles and roses and a little ring, a promise ring. John picked up the ring and threw it into the pond and then tipped over the table.

**At Alexa's House-**

Randy and Alexa were sitting in his car out front of Alexa's house.

"So, are you sure you don't want to come in?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, John seemed weird when he left and I just want to go make sure he's OK."

"OK, see ya tomorrow then…right?"

"Yea. I'll stop by"

Alexa kissed Randy and got out of the car after she made it in the house and drove over to John's…


	6. He won't say anything

**I'M GROUNDED SO THIS IS ONE OF MANY MORE UPDATES TO COME, BUT AS USUAL I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS MENTIONED IN THE STORY. I ONLY OWN THE NAMES THAT AREN'T FAMOUS. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At John's House…**

Randy pulled up and put the car in park and got out. He knocked on the front door and a couple minutes later John opened it, giving Randy a not-so-polite look.

"What?" John said.

"I was just coming over to see if you were ok. You seemed kind of out of it before you left the dance."

"I'm fine," John said as he went to shut the door.

"John," Randy said pushing the door open. "No, you're not. I know what your upset about."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Me and Alexa," Randy said.

John was silent still.

"Look, I'm sorry b-"

"No, Randy don't fucking apologize, you knew I liked her and you still went and did what you did."

"John, I'm sorry I ju…" Randy was cut off by his cell. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alexa.

"Just go Randy," John said as he shut the door.

Randy flipped open his cell phone, "Hey, I'm coming over, we really need to talk."

**At Alexa's House…**

Alexa and Randy were sitting out on the front porch.

"So John was upset cuz you told me you loved me and me and you hooked up?" Alexa asked after Randy finished explaining everything to him.

"Yeah," Randy answered.

Alexa was quiet for a minute, "Randy, I think we should just give John the weekend to cool down and see how he is in school on Monday. I mean he wasn't like in love with me or anything so he'll get over everything. Right?"

"I hope," Randy said.

**Monday…**

Alexa walked into homeroom and sat down with her friends, every now and then she would look up and see if the boys were coming in the room.

Eventually they walked in Alexa waved to Dave, then Mark, Randy came over and gave her a kiss then sat down with Dave and Mark. Alexa waited for John to come in but he never showed up.

After homeroom she walked out in the hall and caught up with Randy at the spot he usually waits at.

"No John?" Alexa asked.

"Dave called him this morning and he said he wasn't coming to school," Randy said.

Alexa took a deep breath, "I think I should go talk to him." She looked up at Randy, "After School."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know, but I have all day to think of something," she said as they walked into their first class of the day. Alexa sat down next to Caylen and started talking to her and Randy went over and sat next to his friend Nick.

Half way during class Nick tried to get Randy's attention, "Yo, Randy," Nick whispered.

"What?"

"Are you really bangin' Alexa?"

Randy smiled and looked over at Alexa as she was doing her work, "Yeah," he laughed.

Nick smiled, "What about Stacy? You still hittin' that too?"

"No and what did I tell you about talking about that? No one knows and I don't want anyone to know."

"Even Alexa?"

"Especially Alexa. She asked me if I had ever slept with Stacy and I lied and said no, she'd flip if she found out I lied to her about something like that."

"I ain't gonna say nothing, but I hear John's pretty pissed off at you. You think he'll tell her?"

"No, John wouldn't do that to me," Randy said trying to make himself believe John wouldn't do something like that.

"Alright man," Nick said as the bell started to ring and everyone started to pack up and leave.

**After School…**

Alexa met Randy at the place they normally meet at after school, they walked to Randy's car and got in.

"So, you're taking me to John's?" Alexa asked.

"I guess, I didn't know you wanted to go right after school," Randy said.

"I wanna get it done," Alexa said. "I'll feel so much better after I talk to him."

Randy drove Alexa to John's house and Alexa opened the door to get out of the car.

"I'll call you later," Alexa said as she leaned over and gave Randy a kiss.

"OK, good luck," Randy said.

Alexa smiled and got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds John answered the door wearing basketball shorts and no shirt.

"What?" John said.

After a few seconds of staring Alexa said, "Can we talk?" Alexa looked at John's face and saw he was debating on whether or not to let her in. "Please John?" John opened the door all the way and let Alexa in and shut the door behind her.

"We can talk in here," John said as he led Alexa to the living room. They both sat down.

"So," Alexa started. "What's wrong?"


	7. Stay the hell away from her

"I'm sure you already know," John said.

"You're right, but I wanna hear it from you," Alexa said.

"Fine, Randy knew how I felt about you but he still decided to go behind my back and ask you out," John said.

"OK, and that's between you and Randy," Alexa said. "Why are you mad at me?"

John sighed, "I just don't see how you can be with him. Me and Randy are cool and all but he's not the guy you think he is Alexa."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you'll see after you go out with him for another month are two," John said.

"What does that mean?" Alexa asked.

"Nothing," John said. John and Alexa were both quiet for a good 5 minutes before John spoke up, "You know he's been sleeping with Stacy right?"

Alexa laughed, "I know you're mad at Randy right now but you don't have to make stuff up about him."

"Whatever," John shook his head and stood up. "Believe what you want. I think you should get going now."

Alexa got up and let herself out the house, she walked out front and started walking down the sidewalk. 'Was Randy really sleeping with Stacy?' she thought to herself. 'He can't be, he said he wasn't. He wouldn't lie to me….Right?'

15 minutes later…

Alexa arrived back at her house and walked upstairs to her room. As soon as she laid down on her bed her cell phone rang. She rolled off her bed and walked over to her purse which she had dropped in the chair when she first walked in and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey," Randy said. "You done yet?"

"Yeah," Alexa sighed as she flopped down in the chair.

"You need me to come and get you?"

"No, I walked home," Alexa said.

"O Ok," Randy said.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Could you come over though? I think we need to talk, you can just walk in and come up to my room, my parents aren't home."

"OK," Randy said. "I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"OK," Alexa said before hanging up the phone.

10 minutes later…

Randy walked into Alexa's room and plopped down on the bed, "What's up babe?"

Alexa looked up at Randy, "Have you ever lied to me?"

"No," Randy said.

"Would you ever lie to me?"

"No," Randy said. "What's going on?"

"Are you sleeping with Stacy?"

Randy sighed, "He told you."

"So it's true, you are sleeping with her. While me and you are together? How could you? I can't…"

"Calm down," Randy said. "I'm not sleeping with her still. I stopped 2 weeks before homecoming."

Alexa looked at Randy, "Why'd you lie to me though? You told me you never slept with her."

"I don't know," Randy said.

"Is there anything else you lied to me about?" Alexa asked.

"No," Randy answered.

"How do I know you're not lying now?"

Randy shook his head, "I don't need this bullshit," he said as he stood up.

"What bullshit? You never should have lied to me," she said standing up also.

"It was one fucking thing Alexa," Randy said. "Now you have to make it out to seem like everything out my fucking mouth is a lie."

Alexa sat back down in the chair and sighed.

Randy looked at her and then got on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hands, "Look baby, I'm sorry I lied to you. I should've told you, I just didn't know what you would think of me."

"Randy, as long as you're not sleeping with her now it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"OK," Randy said. "I won't lie to you anymore."

Alexa shook her head. Randy leaned up and kissed Alexa and she kissed him back before looking at the clock.

"I gotta go to work," she said.

"Well get ready and I'll take you," he said.

Alexa stood up and grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later she came out in her waitress uniform.

"You know," Randy said. "I've always wanted to have sex with a waitress," he smiled.

"Well, maybe after work I'll come and take your order," Alexa said.

"Sounds good," Randy said. "I tip really well too."

Alexa laughed, "Let's go."

Randy and Alexa walked out to Randy's car and got in it. Randy dropped Alexa off and then headed to John's house. He got out of the car and knocked on the door.

John answered. "What do you want now?"

"Why'd you tell her?"

"Because she has the right to know," John said.

"Look, what I tell Alexa is between me and Alexa," Randy said. "Stay out of our fucking business and stay the hell away from her," he said before walking back to his car and pulling away.


	8. Did you enjoy it?

At Alexa's work…

Stacy Keibler walked into the restaurant and Alexa walked over to take her order.

"Well ,well, if it isn't the little slut that's fucking two best friends," Stacy said to Melina.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little slut that's fucking…well…everyone," Alexa said back to her. "What do you want?"

"Um, shouldn't you be a little politer? We are paying customers," Melina said.

"No," Alexa said. "Either order something or leave."

"Fine, I'll have the chicken Caesar wrap," Stacy said.

"I'll have the turkey club sandwich," Melina said.

Alexa wrote their orders down and walked back into the kitchen.

Later that night…

Alexa was standing out front of the restaurant waiting for Randy. She had gotten off of work at 11:00 and it was now 11:20…oh wait…11:21. "Where is he?" she asked herself. She called his phone and just like the other 20 times she called him he didn't answer. She sat down on the curb, "He's got 10 more minutes." 10 minutes passed and still no Randy. Alexa flipped open her phone and called someone she knew would come and get her.

10 minutes later Alexa's ride pulled up and she walked to the passengers side and got in. "Thanks for coming to get me John," Alexa said as she looked over at John.

"Yeah," John said as he pulled away.

The ride was silent until the pulled up to Alexa's house, Alexa was about to get out of the car when she stopped herself, "Thanks for telling me about Randy," she said. "Sorry I didn't believe you. But um, why'd you tell me?"

"Because you should know Alexa," John said. "You're too good to be with someone that lies to you."

Alexa smiled, "Thanks, he says he's not sleeping with her anymore but I don't know."

"Where is he tonight?"

"I have no clue he was supposed to pick me up but he never showed," she said.

"Damn," John said.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "But um, thanks for coming," Alexa said as she put her hand on the door handle.

"Alexa wait," John said.

Alexa turned around and looked at him, John moved closer to her and started to kiss her. Alexa kissed him back for a while until her cell phone started to ring. John and Alexa broke apart and Alexa looked at her phone, the caller ID read 'Randy'.

Alexa sighed, "Thank you John." She then got out of the car. John sighed and pulled away. Alexa stood there and watched him drive off and touched her lips which were tingling after the kiss her and John shared, she had completely forgot about her cell phone ringing. She shook off her thoughts and walked inside of her house, her parents still weren't home from their so called 'business trip'. Alexa walked up to her room and went into the bathroom as her cell started ringing again. She walked back out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone and saw it was Randy calling her.

She flipped open her phone, "This phone call better be good."

"I'm sorry babe," Randy said. "I fell asleep."

"Whatever," Alexa said. "I'm getting in the shower."

"How'd you get home?"

"John."

"What?" Randy said. "Why didn't you call Mark or someone?"

"Because I didn't," Alexa said. "Now I have to get a shower. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait," Randy said. "Do you still want me to come over?"

"I don't care, you know where the key is," she said.

Randy sighed, "Yeah. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok," Alexa said as she closed her phone and threw it on her bed before walking over to her dresser and grabbed sweat pants and one of Randy's t-shirts that he left at her house and some underwear and walked into her bathroom with them. She got undressed and got in the shower.

While she was in the shower Randy had arrived at her house. He got out of his car and walked up to Alexa's house. He got the key out of the spot and opened the door, he walked in and locked the door and then headed upstairs. He walked into Alexa's room and heard the shower running. He knew she was mad at him but he had really fallen asleep. He felt horrible for not being there to pick her up after work, but he was more mad that she had called John to pick her up. Randy plopped down on Alexa's bed and laid there on his back, looking at the ceiling. He heard the water stop in the shower and about 15 minutes later the bathroom door opened.

Randy sat up and looked at Alexa, she had on sweat pants, his t-shirt, no make-up, and her hair was in a messy bun. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," Alexa said as she put her clothes and towels in the laundry basket.

"Alexa," Randy said. "I know you're mad at me but come on. I really fell asleep."

Alexa sighed, "You forgot about me."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said as he stood up and walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I fell asleep."

Alexa sighed and looked up at him, "OK." Alexa let go of his hands and went over to her bed. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah," Randy said as he went to the other side of the bed. They both climbed into bed. Randy pulled Alexa close to him and Alexa buried her head in his chest. "I'm really sorry baby."

"It's OK," Alexa said as she looked up at him. She leaned up and started kissing him the kiss started to get more and more passionate before Alexa stopped it. "Wait," she said. "I have to tell you something. It's not really a big deal but you should know," she said.

"What is it babe?"

Alexa sat up in bed, "When John dropped me off tonight before I got out of the car," she paused and looked at Randy. "He kissed me."

"What?" Randy said. "He kissed you? That's not a big deal?"

"No, it was just a kiss."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Alexa looked away from Randy, not saying anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE: READ AND REVIEW**


	9. i love you

Randy got up out of bed, "OK, I see," Randy put his shoes on and grabbed his keys and left.

Alexa laid back in her bed and started to cry.

Randy walked outside and got into his car, he pulled off in the direction of John's house. He sat out front of John's house for a few minutes, he glanced at the clock and then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed John's phone number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he heard a half asleep John say.

"Get your ass outside now," Randy said before shutting his phone.

While Randy was waiting he saw another car pull up behind him. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Alexa get out of the car. He turned his car off and got out of the car.

"Why are you here Alexa?" Randy asked.

"Why are you here Randy?" John asked as he walked outside.

Randy walked over to John, "Why the fuck were you kissing Alexa?" Randy said as he pushed John.

"You weren't around, somebody needs to treat her right," John said as he pushed Randy.

Randy then punched John which led to the two men fighting on the John's front lawn. Alexa went over and tried to break it up, when John accidentally elbowed her in the face the two men instantly stopped fighting.

"What the fuck John?" Randy said as he went over to Alexa and helped her up.

Alexa pushed Randy off of her, "Get away from me!" she screamed. "You two are acting like immature little boys. Now John, I am with Randy, I love him so this thing between us can't happen. And Randy, it was just a kiss, yeah I thought it meant something to me but it didn't. Both of you need to end this little fight and move on with your lives before I cut you both out of mine," she said before storming to her car and getting in a driving off.

John watched her pull away and then turned away, "Whatever," he said before he walked in the house.

Randy walked to his car and got in and drove home.

The Next Day at School…

Alexa walked into homeroom and saw Randy, John, Dave, and Mark sitting at their normal table talking. Her eye was a bit swollen but not too much and she had put on enough make-up to cover it up almost all the way but it was still noticeable. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Randy. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then looked over at John and noticed that he was avoiding her. She sighed and then got up and went to her normal seat next to Caylen.

"Let's go somewhere for the week," Alexa said to Caylen.

"Um, we have school," Caylen said looking at her.

"So? We'll call out. It's our senior year," Alexa said. "I just need to get away."

"OK? So where we gonna go?"

"Let's drive to the beach and we'll stay at the beach house."

"Just me and you?"

"No. Me, you, Randy, and Mark," Alexa said.

"OK," Caylen said. "I'll talk to Mark about it."

The bell rang and Alexa and Caylen walked to their first class.

After School…

John was walking to his car when he heard someone calling him he looked behind him and saw Alexa behind him. He turned around and continued walking until he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and looked at Alexa and the first thing he saw was he eye which was his fault, _his._

"John," Alexa said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," John said as he turned around and started to walk around.

"You're lying John," Alexa said making him stop walking. "What is wrong? You have been ignoring me all day."

John turned around, "Why does it matter Alexa? You don't want me, you made that clear and do you see you face? Why would you want to talk to me when I did something like that to you."

"John it wasn't your fault," Alexa said.

"Yes it was," John said as he got into his car.

Alexa shook her head and walked to her car and got in and drove off. When she arrived at her house she saw Randy sitting on her porch. She got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Hey baby," she said as she sat down on his lap.

"Hey," Randy said looking at her. He reached up and touched the bruise on her eye. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Alexa said. "But um, so today I had this brilliant idea, do you wanna hear it?"

"Yeah," Randy said.

"OK, well let's go inside and I'll tell you," she said as she stood up and unlocked the door. Randy got up and followed her inside and up to her room. She took her shoes off and plopped on her bed.

Randy sat down in the chair, "So what's your brilliant idea?"

"Well things around here have been crazy lately, so I think we should take a break from it all."

"OK, and how are we going to that?"

"We're going to take off school the rest of the week and go to my beach house for the week. It's the end of our senior year so it'll be ok."

Randy sat there for a few minutes, "Who else is going?"

"Mark and Caylen."

Randy smiled, "Yeah, I like that idea."

Alexa smiled and went over and sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Well I should start packing," Alexa said.

"When your done we'll go to my house and pack," Randy said. Alexa went to get off of Randy's lap but he pulled her back and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE: READ AND REVIEW**


	10. shit

The Next Day…

Randy, Alexa, Caylen, and Mark arrived at the house, picked their room, and got unpacked. Mark and Randy were in the house, havin' a few beers, while Alexa and Caylen were lying out on the beach.

"I love it here," Caylen said.

"I know, I wish we could stay here forever. I got my best friend, her boyfriend, and my love, that's all I need."

"Maybe after we graduate we could buy a house out here," Caylen said.

"Yeah," Alexa said.

Just then the girls felt two men pick them up; they looked and saw it was Randy and Dave and they were walking towards the water.

"Randy, No!" Alexa screamed.

"Dave! Put me down!" Caylen yelled.

Neither one of them listened and both them and the girls ended up in the water. The couples laughed and kissed. They spent the rest of the week chillin', having fun, and forgetting all of the problems that faced them back at home. None of them were happy when they woke up on the morning they had to go home.

"Maybe we should just stay here," Alexa said.

"We can't, school just started and it's our last year," Dave said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alexa said.

The couples loaded the car and headed home. Caylen and Dave went to Caylen's house and Alexa and Randy went to Alexa's. When Alexa and Randy pulled into her driveway her parent's car was in the driveway.

"Oh great," Alexa said.

Alexa and Randy got their bags out of the car and walked in the house.

"Hey Alexa," said Michelle (Alexa's mom).

"Hi mom," Alexa said. "Did you and daddy have fun on your trip?"

"Yes, we did actually." Michelle looked over and saw Randy, "Hey Randy. Did you guys have fun at the beach house?"

"Yeah, Alexa wanted to stay," Randy answered.

"She always does," Michelle smiled. "Well someone sent those here for you while you were gone," she said to Alexa while pointing at a dozen roses in a vase on the table.

Alexa walked over to them and pulled out the card and read it.

"Who are they from?" Randy asked.

"No one," Alexa said. "Just one of my girl friends thanking me for something I did for them."

"Oh," Randy said. "That was nice of them."

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"Well, I'm gonna head home and un-pack and run some errands. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Randy said.

"Yeah," Alexa kissed Randy before he left.

After he left Michelle looked at her daughter, "Why did you lie to him? Those roses are from John, and he is not one of your girlfriends."

Alexa sighed, "Him and John are already not on good terms because of me. I'm not trying to make things worse. But, I'm going to take me bags upstairs and then head over to John's house to talk to him."

"Alright," her mom said. "Just be careful, don't do anything that you'll regret."

"I know," Alexa grabbed her bags and headed upstairs. She un-packed and started a load of laundry and then grabbed her keys and went downstairs. "I'll be back."

"OK," her mom said.

Alexa walked out of the house and got in her car and started it, she pulled out of the driveway and made her way to John's house. When she pulled up his car was in the driveway, which meant he was home. Alexa got out of her car and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened and Alexa saw Carol (John's mom), "Hey sweetie. You're here for John?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him for a minute."

"Well he's in his room you can go up there if you want," she said as she opened the door wider for Alexa to come in.

"Thank you," Alexa walked in and went up to John's room. She knocked on the door and when he said it was ok to come in she opened the door.

John looked up and saw Alexa standing there, "H…Hi."

"Hi," Alexa went in the room and shut the door and sat down in a chair. "We need to talk."

"I guess you got the roses?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "John I don't understand you. Last time we talked you didn't want me around you and then I come home and I have a dozen roses on my table from you. You need to tell me, do you want me in your life or not?"

John got up and went over to Alexa and kneeled down in front of her and kissed her. Alexa tried to push him away but John wouldn't let her and eventually Alexa gave into the kiss and before she knew it she was on the bed with John on top of her. John moved down and kissed her neck before taking her shirt off and kissing her stomach. Alexa took off John's shirt and kissed his chest. The two removed the rest of their clothes; John got on top of Alexa and slowly slid inside of her. Alexa moaned in satisfaction as John started to move in and out, picking up the pace with each stroke.

About 2 hours later…

Alexa cell phone started ringing; she slowly woke up and looked around for her cell. As she was looking around she saw John lying next to her and remembered what they had just done and smiled. Alexa got up and got her phone out of her purse and saw it was Randy calling.

She flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Randy said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"I was...um…just taking a nap," she answered. She looked over and saw John starting to wake up and signaled for him to be quiet.

"Oh, I'll let you get back to sleep then. Call me later if you wanna hang or something," he said.

"OK," Alexa answered.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said before closing her phone.

"Randy?" John said.

Alexa shook her head before lying back down, "What am I going to do?"

John moved a few hairs from her face, "What do you _want _to do?"

"I don't know. I love Randy, but you and what just happened…damn."

John laughed, "Yeah, I tend to have that effect on women."

Alexa laughed, "So cocky."

"Well I can pull it off," he said.

"Yeah, you can."

John looked at her and leaned down and kissed her.

They kissed for a while before Alexa cut it short, "I should probably head home."

"Yeah," John said. "Before Randy shows up there." Alexa got up and found her clothes and got dressed. She was about to leave when John stopped her, "Call me?"

Alexa smiled, "Yeah." Alexa left and made her back home, with a lot to think about. When she pulled up she saw Randy's car out front of her house. "Shit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE: READ AND REVIEW**


	11. leave him

Alexa got out of her car and walked over to Randy.

"Taking a nap? Whose house were you napping at?"

"Um…Ashley's," Alexa said thinking quickly. "Yeah, she called and wanted to chill so I went over there."

"Oh," Randy moved closer to Alexa. "And is Ashley a lesbian?"

"No. What?"

"Well she must be. You were with her and you have a hickey on your neck."

Alexa didn't say anything.

"Yeah, think of another lie. Or…just tell me…where the fuck were you?"

Alexa sighed, "John's."

"Get in the car," Randy said as he turned and opened is car.

"Where…"

"NOW. Alexa, I am not playing with you. Get your ass in the car."

Alexa sighed and got in the passenger side.

Randy started the car and drove to John's house and got out the car. Alexa started to open her door, "No, stay in the car." Randy walked to the door and when John answered it he started yelling, "Been fucking my girl?"

John looked towards the car and saw Alexa. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? She was here earlier and now she has a hickey on her neck," Randy said.

John didn't say anything.

Randy got closer to him and lowered his voice, "Listen close because I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell away from Alexa, or the next time no words are gonna be spoken." Randy turned to leave.

"She's not happy with you," John said.

Randy turned back around, "Excuse you?"

"She's not happy with you," John said. "What, did I stutter?"

Randy laughed and then walked to the car and grabbed Alexa by her and pulled her out and pulled her over to John, "Tell him you're happy with me Alexa."

"Randy let go you're hurting me," Alexa said.

"Tell him," Randy said.

"Randy, let her go," John said.

"No," Randy said. "Say you're happy with me Alexa. Tell John you're happy with me and you don't want him."

Alexa looked at John with tears in her eyes, "I'm happy with him."

"And…" Randy said.

"And I…I don't want you," she finished.

"Good," Randy dragged Alexa back to the car and put her in before getting in and driving to her house. "Now I'm going out for a while, I'm coming back later and you better be here. Now get the fuck out my car." Alexa slowly opened the door and began to get out the car. "Um…" Randy said making her look at him. "Forgetting something?" he said as he puckered his lips. Alexa reluctantly kissed him and went to pull away but Randy grabbed her. "And cover that shit up," he said referring to the hickey.

Alexa shook her head and then got out the car and headed inside. She went straight up to her room and laid on her bed and cried until she fell asleep. About two hours later she was woke up by someone rubbing her head. She woke up and looked up to see John laying next to her.

"John…" Alexa said. "You can't be here. Randy's coming back, if you don't leave he'll be mad…"

"Shh…I called Mark and told him what happened and he's gonna keep Randy with him and find something to distract him."

Alexa started crying, "John, he's never been that mad before." She looked up at him, "What am I gonna do?"

"Leave him," John said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE: READ AND REVIEW**


	12. phone conversation

"I can't just leave him. Did you not see what happened earlier?"

"I did, and that's why you have to leave him," John said. "You don't deserve that shit."

Alexa sighed and was about to say something when her cell phone rang, it was Randy, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm coming over there, we need to talk," Randy said.

"Um, ok. How far away are you?"

"Like 15 minutes, I'll be there in a few," Randy said before he hung up.

"You have to go," Alexa said as she stood up and walked into her bathroom.

"Why?"

"He's on his way here," Alexa said as she started to cover the hickey up.

John walked into the bathroom, "I'm not leaving you here with him," John said.

"Please John, he's not going to do anything, my parents are here," Alexa said as she finished covering it and turned to look at John. "Please."

John sighed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Fine, you call me if anything happens."

"OK," Alexa said.

John leaned down and kissed her before walking out of the bedroom and leaving. Alexa walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed; she turned on the TV and started watching it. A few minutes later Randy walked in her room, kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"What are you watching?" Randy asked.

"Laguna beach," Alexa said.

"Oh," Randy said. "I'm sorry for today."

Alexa sighed, "It's fine."

"OK," Randy said.

"Randy," Alexa said making Randy look at her. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Why? Because of John?" Randy said as he sat up.

"No, because of today, because of you," Alexa said.

"I said I was sorry, you said it was OK," Randy said.

"And you think it was? You think it's OK for you to treat me that way?"

"No, I know it's not OK," Randy said. "It's just the thought of you with another guy drives me crazy, and more than that we're together…you cheated on me."

"You're right," Alexa said. "I'm sorry."

"Good," Randy said as he lay down. "I'm tired, can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I'll be right back, I gotta go get something," Alexa said standing up and grabbing her phone.

"Can you bring me a soda?" Randy asked as he changed the channel to ESPN.

Alexa shook her head and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She hoped up onto the counter and flipped her phone open and dialed a number.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey John," Alexa said smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Randy's here," she said.

"Did you break up with him?"

"I tried, but John I cheated on him, he was mad, maybe it won't happen again," Alexa said. John sighed and Alexa could tell he was mad, "Please don't be mad at me."

John could hear the hurt in her voice, "OK, I want you to promise me something. If he ever treats you like that, regardless of what you did, you break up with him."

"OK," Alexa said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"OK," John said.

"But I gotta go, he's staying the night," Alexa said.

"OK, I'll see you at school tomorrow," John said.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Alexa hung up the phone and hopped off the counter. She grabbed a soda and headed upstairs to Randy.

"Did you have a nice phone conversation with John?" Randy said as Alexa walked into her room. He was sitting on the bed and he didn't look happy at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE: READ AND REVIEW**


	13. anyone can have her

"I wasn't talk to John," Alexa lied.

"Yes, you were," Randy said standing up. He snatched her phone and opened it, "It says right here that the last call you dialed was his," Randy looked at Alexa as she said nothing. "What? Nothing to say? No lie? You don't need this phone anymore; I'll give it to you whenever you're not with me, and the only reason you'll have it then is so I can make sure you're not out fucking John again."

"You can't do that, it's my phone," Alexa said as she reached for the phone.

Randy grabbed her arm, "I can do whatever that fuck I wanna do." Randy pulled her to him, "You and John are not going to happen, so you can just erase that idea out of your pretty little mind."

Alexa pulled herself away from Randy, "You know what? We're done! John wanted me to leave you, he said I deserved better and I told him I wanted to be with you. He was right though, I do deserve better." Alexa turned to walk out of the room. "Be out of my house in the morning," she said before walking into the guest bedroom down the hall and slamming the door.

Randy stood in Alexa's room, shocked. He backed up and sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. What kind of person had he turned into? He was fucking things up with the love of his life because of his jealousy. He has Alexa, or had her, why couldn't he see that? Randy sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking to the guest room, he walked in and saw Alexa laying on the bed with her back to him, and he could hear her crying. Randy walked over to the bed and lay down next to her and pulled her to him. Alexa turned over and let Randy hold her, crying into his chest.

"Baby I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Randy said, holding Alexa close.

"Randy I don't like how things are," Alexa said.

"I know me neither," Randy said. Randy laid there with Alexa until she calmed down. "So can we talk about this now?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"OK, I'll go first," Randy said. "I won't ever act like this again, I promise baby."

Alexa took a deep breath and sat up, "I know that sleeping with John was wrong and I apologize but the way you acted was unnecessary and I know you said you're sorry but I think we should just take some time off…"

"Alexa," Randy said cutting her off. "I don't want time off baby, I wanna be with you," he said as he sat up.

"I know, I just need some space after all this," Alexa said.

Randy looked at her, he knew there was no changing her mind. He sighed and stood up from the bed and reached in his pocket and took out her phone and set it down on the bed before walking out of the room. Alexa heard him walk in her room before he came back to the guest room. He leaned down and gave Alexa one of the most passionate kisses ever before turning and walking back out of the room. Alexa heard him go downstairs, open and close the front door, start his car, and drive away. She lay back in the guest bed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next day…

Alexa walked into homeroom with a smile on her face. When she woke up this morning, she felt different, she felt peaceful. Randy looked at her as she walked into homeroom, she looked great. She had on light blue Baby Phat jeans with a pink Baby Phat short sleeve shirt and some pink heels. She walked over to the boys table and sat down next to Caylen.

"Hey everyone," Alexa said.

"Hey," they all said.

"You look cute today," Caylen said. "Did you go shopping with out me?"

"No, I've had this but I never wore it," Alexa said.

Just then John walked in; he looked over and saw Alexa sitting at the table where he sits. He walked over and sat down on the other side of Alexa. "Hey."

"Hey," she said as she turned and looked at him.

Randy looked at Alexa and John, the way John looked at Alexa mad him mad. He had to keep holding it in, after all his anger is what made him lose her.

Alexa then leaned over and whispered something in John's ear.

"Really?" John said. "We should hang today then."

"Um, I don't know. I'm a very busy girl," Alexa said.

"Too busy for me?" John said giving Alexa the puppy dog eyes.

Mark and Randy were both watching Alexa and John's conversation. Mark leaned over, "Aren't you two together?"

"No, some shit happened last night and we broke up," Randy said without taking his eyes off of Alexa and John.

Just then the bell rang, and everyone left homeroom.

"John!" Randy called getting his attention.

John turned and looked at Randy and then told Alexa he'd see her later. "What?"

"Stay away from her."

"Away from who?" John said, even though he knew who he was talking about.

"Alexa you dumbass, she's mine," Randy said.

"Well, you see, that's not what I heard from her," John said.

"What did you hear from her?"

"That she's single, that means anyone can have her now," John said before leaving Randy's side to catch up to Alexa.

Randy watched as John put his arm around Alexa's shoulder as the two walked to their first class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE: READ AND REVIEW**


	14. enjoy it

**After School…**

John and Alexa decided to go to the mall together. "So are you having fun shopping with me?" Alexa said as she linked her arm with John's.

"Oh yes," John said. "I love carrying thousands of bags of clothes and shoes," John said.

"And purses," Alexa added.

John laughed as he set the bags down and sat down on a bench with Alexa, "Can't forget the purses." Alexa smiled and leaned in and kissed John lightly on the lips. "What was that for?" he smiled.

"Just because I can," Alexa smiled.

"Well in that case," John leaned down and started kissing Alexa. The two kissed until they heard a voice.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss. Goody Goody and her boyfriend's best friend," Stacy said.

Alexa looked up at Stacy, "Excuse you?"

"What would Randy say if he knew you were cheating on him…again," she said.

Alexa stood up, "It doesn't matter, Randy and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh, so he's single again?" Stacy said smiling.

"Yeah, he's all yours now," Alexa said as she bent down and picked up her bags. John stood up and picked up the rest and the two left.

**The Next Day at School…**

Alexa walked into homeroom and saw that none of the guys were sitting at their normal table; it wasn't until Alexa looked at the table and saw why. Randy was sitting at the table with Stacy on his lap and the two were very into their current make out session. Alexa rolled her eyes and sat in her normal seat.

"When did that happen?" Alexa asked Caylen as she sat down next to her.

"I have no clue but none of the guys even want to be around him right now."

"I can see why, that's disgusting," Alexa said, never once taking her eyes off of the pair.

Caylen looked over at her friend, "Is someone jealous?"

Alexa looked at her friend, "No, I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing, but anyway, what happened with you last night? I called your phone and you didn't answer."

Alexa smiled, "John spent the night."

Just as Alexa said that John walked into homeroom, he looked around for a minute and when he spotted Alexa he walked over and took the seat next to him. He then looked up at his table, "Whoa, what is going on there?"

"That's the question everyone is asking," Caylen said.

John shook his head before looking at Alexa, "Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey," Alexa said.

"Listen, can we go somewhere after school? I need to talk to you," John said.

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"Meet me at my house?"

"Ok," Alexa said.

**After School…**

Alexa was walking to her car after school when she spotted Randy and Stacy, she watched as Randy kissed Stacy before she got in her car and drove off. Randy looked up and saw Alexa and walked over to her.

"So what's going on with you and her?"

Randy shrugged, "I just thought I'd give her a chance."

"Oh, that's good, how's it going?"

"Good," Randy said. "Where you heading to in such a rush?" Randy asked when he realized how fast the two were walking.

"I have to meet John at his house," Alexa said as she unlocked and opened her car door.

"Oh," Randy said. Alexa put her stuff in the backseat before turning to Randy. Before she could say anything Randy had her pinned against the door, kissing her hard. "You enjoy this little time you have with John because it'll be over real soon." Randy kissed her again before walking to his car.

Alexa hurried up and got in her car and sped off in the direction of John's house.


	15. they both want it

As Alexa drove to John's house she thought about what Randy said as she couldn't figure out what he meant, but she knew he was serious. Alexa pulled up to John's house and took a deep breath; she decided it was best not to tell John what had just happened. Alexa opened her door and got out of the car and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later she was greeted by John.

"Hey," John said. "Come in."

Alexa walked in the house and was led upstairs by John. As soon as John shut his bedroom door he had Alexa pressed up against the door, kissing her. John moved down and started kissing Alexa's neck.

Alexa smiled, "This is what you wanted to talk about?"

John stopped kissing her and looked at her, "No, talking comes after." John kissed Alexa again and picked her up and put her on his bed. Alexa removed her shirt and bra and then she took John's shirt off. Alexa leaned up and kissed all down John's neck and chest. John then stood up and removed his jeans and boxers. As he did that Alexa removed her jeans and underwear. John slid on a condom before climbing back on top of Alexa, he took her hands in his and moved them above her head and slowly slid inside of her. Both let out a very satisfied moan, John moved very slowly and then started to pick up the pace. A few minutes later Alexa felt her orgasm coming and screamed John's name as her orgasm rushed through her. Not long after Alexa John came too, he rolled off Alexa, removed the condom and then lay down next to Alexa.

The two laid in silence for a while before Alexa broke it, "So what did you want to talk about?"

John sat up and looked down at Alexa laying there naked and smiled, "I just want to know what we are?"

Alexa sat up, "What do you mean?"

"I wanna be with you Alexa, do you want the same?"

Alexa was quiet; the only thing running through her mind was what Randy said. Alexa took a deep breath and started gathering her clothes.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"We don't want the same thing John," Alexa said lying to him.

"What? Then why have you been acting like it for the past few days?"

"I haven't been," Alexa said as she finished putting her clothes on. "Maybe you misunderstood me but I just want us to be friends."

"Leave," John said.

Alexa took a deep breath, holding back tears and walked out of his room, she walked downstairs and let herself out of the house. She walked to her car, got in, and finally broke down. All she wanted to do was go back in there and tell John she wanted to be with him but she was scared. She didn't want to get hurt by Randy, but most of all she didn't want John to get hurt by Randy. Alexa sat there for a few more minutes before wiping her tears and driving home.

**Back in John's House…**

John had saw Alexa break down in the car and now he was even more confused. First she acts like she wants him, then she tells him she doesn't, then a few minutes after that she's crying in her car.

John sat in his room and came to the conclusion that Alexa was hiding something. John decided that he was going to keep trying until she confessed about whatever she was hiding and the two could be together, the way he wanted to be…the way the both wanted to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


	16. dont take her from me

One Week…

John and Alexa hadn't spoken to each other and John noticed Alexa had started hanging out with Randy. John had tried to call her and talk to her but Alexa would always avoid him. How was he supposed to figure things out when she wasn't co-operating. John was about to make another attempt at talking to her when he looked over and saw Randy sitting next to her with his arm around her and Alexa actually looking happy. John stared at the two until Caylen interrupted his thoughts.

"You look just as confused as everyone else," Caylen said as she sat next to him.

"I thought he was with Stacy," John said.

"She left him for Andrew," Caylen answered.

"Why is she back with him Caylen, you're her best friend, she talks to you. I know you know," John said.

"All she tells me is that they love each other," Caylen said.

"That's not why she's with him," John said.

"How do you know?"

"He hit her and she told me she didn't love him," he answered.

"Oh, you know about his little anger problem? Alexa said it was a one time thing and Randy promised he would never get that out of control."

John was about to say something as the bell rang. Everyone stood up and began making their way to their next class. John and Alexa had this class together, with no Randy.

John took his seat next to Alexa, the bell rang again and the teacher gave them their worksheets for the day and told them to get to work.

John looked over at Alexa, "You're back with him?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"Why?"

Alexa took a deep breath and looked up at John, "Because he loves me and he regrets what he did to me."

"And what are you gonna do when he hits you again?" John said. "You don't have to tell me because I know what you're going to do, you're going to run to me to make everything better."

"He's not going to hit me again," Alexa said. "He promised."

"Oh yeah, and that means a lot," John said. "Don't run back to me when he hits you."

Alexa rolled her eyes and went back to doing her work. John and Alexa continued doing their work, not talking to each other. The bell rang and they went to their next class.

One Month Later…

John sat in the hospital waiting room for the 7th night in a row, Caylen was in with Alexa right now and he had to get out of that room. Alexa was in unconscious and has been for a week, because of Randy.

_Flashback:_

_Alexa had decided that it was time for her and Randy to go their separate ways. She got out of her car and made her way to his front door. She knocked and Randy appeared at the door a few minutes later. The two went up to Randy's room. Randy started kissing Alexa and the two moved to the bed, Randy backed Alexa up on to the bed and climbed on top of her. He sat up and looked at her and his soft eyes turned dark and malicious as he slapped Alexa._

_Alexa looked up at him, "What was that for?"_

"_You're gonna leave me?" _

"_What?"_

"_Scott said that you were planning on breaking up with me, is that true?" Randy said as he punched Alexa in the eye._

_Alexa started crying, "I don't know what Scott is talking about."_

_Randy leaned down and placed his hands around her neck, "Well if I can't have you then no one will." Randy started to choke Alexa, he continued until she stopped fighting. Randy climbed off of her and looked down and started to panic. "Alexa get up," he said as he shook her a little bit. He didn't mean to kill her for real; he just wanted to scare her. Randy panicked even more when she didn't respond so he picked up his cell phone and called 911. "Yeah, I need an ambulance please, my girl friend won't wake up, hurry up. It's 55 Walnut St." Randy hung up the phone and then realized that he couldn't be there when the police and ambulance got there so he decided to leave._

_End Flashback_

John's thoughts were interrupted by the doctor, "Mr. Cena?"

"Yeah," John said as he stood up. "Anything new?"

"No, she still doesn't look good and I don't know how much longer she can hold on for."

John took a deep breath and held back tears, "How much longer?"

"If she doesn't wake up within three days things won't be good," he said.

"O ok," John said.

"She just needs everyone's support," the doctor said.

"OK," John said before the doctor walked away.

_John's POV:_

I sat in the hospital room and stared at the wall, what am I gonna do if she doesn't make it? That girl is my everything. God, please don't take her from me right now we have so much more things to experience together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sad and Short? Hope you like.


	17. awake

It had been two days since the doctor told John that things weren't going to be good. John hasn't slept or eaten either; he refused to leave Alexa's side.

"Baby please wake up," John said as he took her hand. "You can't leave me now; I don't know how much longer I can take this, just please wake up."

Just then someone walked in the door, John looked over and saw Randy standing there, "What the fuck are you doing here? You have two minutes to leave before I beat the shit out of you," John said as he stood up.

"Calm down John," Randy said. "I'm not here to start anything; I'm here to see how she's doing."

"How does she look like she's doing Randy? She can't hold on anymore, she's gone. And it's your fault. And you better believe that if she does go then I will beat the shit out of you until you die."

"John I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to go that far. I need help John, I have something wrong with me and I'm sorry it took this happening for me to finally realize it."

"John," the two heard a very faint voice say.

The two looked over at Alexa, "I'm here baby, I'm here," John said as he rushed to her side. "Open your eyes baby, please. You have to open them baby."

Randy and John looked at Alexa and waited for her to open her eyes, both silently praying that she did it soon. Both of their prayers were answered when Alexa's eyes fluttered open.

John started crying and kissing Alexa's head over and over, "Thank you god, thank you."

"Where am I?" Alexa said.

"You're in the hospital," John answered.

"What happened?"

John looked at Randy and then at Alexa, "You passed out and hit your head at Randy's house."

Just then the doctor walked in, "She's awake? Well, I need to run a few tests so if you two could leave for a few minutes."

John and Randy left the room, "Why'd you cover for me?"

"She doesn't need to hate you and if she knew that was what happened she would. Listen Randy, I don't want you around her until you get help and the two of you are just friends, got it?"

"I got it John; I don't ever want something like this to happen again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Possible ending soon? Maybe.


	18. your surprise

"It's not going to happen again, go talk to the one of the nurses I'm sure they know where you can get help."

Randy walked away and John sat down in the one of the waiting room chairs and tears started flowing again. He wasn't crying because he was upset, he was crying because she was alive.

A few minutes later the doctor came out into the waiting room and walked over to John who was standing with Alexa's parents (he had called them and told them she was awake).

"Alexa is doing well; she seems to remember everything except what happened to her. We'll probably keep her here for three more days and when she does go home we're going to send her with strong pain killers because she will be experiencing some strong headaches. She also needs to stay out of school for two weeks after she gets released and I would like someone with her at all times because she could get dizzy and fall or something and if she hits her head hard enough again she will not be in good shape. And she will definitely need someone to wake her up every 2 hours."

"Ok, thank you doctor," they all said.

"John, before we go in there there's something Sharon and I would like to ask you," Alexa's dad (Nick) said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, the doctor said Alexa needs someone with her 24/7 when she goes home and we were wondering if you could move in with us for those two weeks and stay with her."

"Yeah, I can do that," he said.

5 days later…

Alexa and John were lying down on Alexa's bed watching a movie. John looked over next to him and saw Alexa sleeping. "Alexa baby, wake up." Alexa didn't move so John shook her a little bit and still got no response. John shook her some more and finally she woke up. "Oh thank god," John said.

"What's wrong?" Alexa said.

"You wouldn't wake up," John said.

"I'm tired," Alexa said.

"I know you are but you just slept 45 minutes ago and the doctor said you need to stay awake for 3 hours in between your two hour naps."

Alexa sighed, "I don't like this."

"I do," John said which caused him to get an evil look from Alexa. "I'd rather be doing this than attending your funeral. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"You're never gonna lose me," Alexa said as she moved closer to him. "I'm gonna stay with you forever."

"You better after all I went through with you these past two weeks," John said.

Alexa looked up at him, "Well when you put it that way."

John smiled, "I was kidding baby, and I couldn't have left your side at the hospital if I tried."

Alexa smiled and cuddled up to John more.

"Don't go to sleep," John said.

Alexa looked up at him, "I won't…if you kiss me."

John smiled and leaned down and he and Alexa shared a passionate kiss. Alexa tried to make it go further but John stopped it. "We can't do this."

Alexa looked disappointed. "You don't want me?"

"No baby, that's not what it is. I do want you, I want toy more than anything. I just don't think you're ready for sex right now. You just got out of the hospital," John said.

"What can we do then?"

John thought for a few minutes before calling someone on his cell phone. 5 minutes after he hung up his cell phone Alexa's brother walked into her bedroom. "You stay here with Tyler and I'll have him bring you to my house when I'm done."

"Done what?" Alexa asked.

"Your surprise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just because this is the first you've heard of her parents being there doesn't mean they weren't there before. Her brother has also been there along with other people.


	19. fainting

An Hour Later…

Alexa's brother pulled up out front of John's house and helped his sister out of the car before walking her to the door. John met the two at the door. He said goodbye and thank you to Alexa's brother and then led Alexa out back to the patio by the pool.

Alexa was in awe when she saw a small table by the pool, with candles, beautiful flowers, and food that Alexa could smell all the way from where she was standing. She smiled and turned around and kissed John. "I love it."

John led her to the table and the two sat down and started eating.

"You know this is the same thing I had planned for you the night of the homecoming dance," John said.

"I'm sorry John," Alexa said.

"It's OK," he said. "I have you now."

"And you're gonna have me forever," Alexa said.

"I'd have it no other way," he said.

The two finished eating and then went inside John's house to watch a movie while John helped Alexa get some of the school work she had missed done. Around 12 o' clock John looked over to the loveseat and saw Alexa sleeping with her literature book on her lap, he smiled to himself before getting up and walking over to her. He picked up the book and all the papers before putting them away. He gently picked up Alexa and carried her to his room and laid her in his bed and covered her up. He put some blankets over her before walking back downstairs. He went out back and started clearing off the table from Alexa's surprise when he heard a car pull up out front of his house. He walked to the gate and opened it and walked out front and saw Randy's car out front of his house.

Randy climbed out of his car, "Hey John," he said as he walked over to him.

"What do you want Randy?"

Randy sighed, "Can I see her?"

John gave him a crazy look, "You're not serious are you?"

"Please John, I just need to see her and see that she's OK. I tried her house but they said that you brought her here," Randy said.

John sighed, "I don't know if I want you around her. What happened was your fault in the first place."

"I'm getting help like you said," Randy said. "I just need to see her so I know she's OK."

John sighed again, "She's sleeping right now but I have to wake her up in two hours so you can see her when I wake her up."

"You want me to go somewhere else while I wait?"

"No, you might as well stay here," John said as he walked back into the backyard.

Randy followed him and saw the table, "Wow, this is nice."

"Yeah," John said as he picked up the plates. "You can go sit on the couch."

Randy went inside and took a seat on the couch.

1 ½ hours later…

John got up and walked upstairs and gently woke up Alexa, "Baby you gotta wake up."

Alexa slowly started to wake up, "I'm awake."

John smiled, "You have a visitor downstairs."

John and Alexa walked downstairs, Randy stood up when he saw her coming down the stairs, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Hey Randy," she said.

"Hey Alexa," Randy said smiling, this had been the first time he saw her since the day she woke up in the hospital.

The two sat down on the couch and started talking. John looked at the two, Alexa looked happy to see Randy and Randy looked even happier to see Alexa. John walked into the kitchen to give Alexa and him time to talk.

"So, you feelin any better?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, John's been taking good care of me," she said.

"That's good," Randy said.

"Randy, I can't remember…weren't we boyfriend and girlfriend before all this happened?"

"Yeah but I saw how much John loved you and cared for you I let you go," Randy said. "I still love you though and if things didn't work out with you and John for some reason I'll always be here."

Alexa smiled, "Thank you Randy." Alexa stood up, "My head hurts, I better…"

Alexa then fainted, she would've hit the ground but Randy caught her. He picked her up and walked into the kitchen where John was, "We have to get her to the hospital."

John stood up, "What happened?"

"She was talking to me and she said her head up and she stood up and then fainted," Randy said.

"Let's go," John said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just because this is the first you've heard of her parents being there doesn't mean they weren't there before. Her brother has also been there along with other people.


	20. dont try anything

Randy and John were in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what was going on with Alexa. John and Randy both stood up as they saw him walk out of her room.

"Is she OK?" John asked when the doctor walked over to him.

"She's fine," he said. "But she's doing too much; I want complete bed rest for a week. She can get up to go to the bathroom or take a shower or anything like that, and I want her to walk around for 10 minutes every now and then to keep the blood flowing her legs but other than that she's bed ridden. I'm gonna go get her discharge papers ready for you to sign and then you can take her home."

"Ok, thank you doctor," John said before the doctor walked away.

"I thought you were taking care of her," Randy said.

"What? I am," John said.

"Yeah, well the doctor just said she was doing too much," Randy said.

"I didn't know she couldn't do anything. And she hasn't even been doing that much," John said. "And I don't need you telling me how to take care of her," he said before walking into Alexa's hospital room. Alexa was about to get out of bed, "Stay in that bed," John said.

Alexa looked over at him, "I just need to get my clothes so I can get dressed."

"I'll get them for you," John said as he grabbed Alexa's clothes and handed them to her. "You're in bed for the next week."

Alexa sighed, "I know, it's gonna suck. Are you still gonna be with me?"

"I have to go back to school," John said. "Your mom will be home with you though."

"Oh," Alexa said sounding very disappointed.

"I promise that I will be over every day after school," John said.

"And I can be there during the day sometimes when John's not," Randy said entering the room all the way. "I leave school early so I can chill with you till her gets there."

John looked over at Randy; he really wasn't feelin' the idea of Randy being with Alexa but Alexa didn't seem to mind so John figured it was worth a try.

"See, you'll have people with you all the time," John said looking back at Alexa.

Alexa shook her head, "So when can I go home?"

"As soon as the doctor comes in with your discharge papers. I'm gonna take you home and we'll lay down and watch movies or something," John said.

About 10 minutes later the doctor came in and explained everything to Alexa, John, and Randy. John then signed this discharge papers and the doctor left the room.

"I have to get dressed now," Alexa said, looking at Randy.

"What?" Randy said.

"Can you go out there while I get dressed?" Alexa asked.

Randy was taken aback but he left anyway. Alexa got dressed and then John helped her out to his car. Randy walked over to the drivers side of John's car as John was about to open the door.

"Wait," Randy said. "Are you OK with me going over there?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, she doesn't seem to have a problem but the first time I hear that you were being mean or anything I'll make sure no one lets you in her house." John went to open his door but turned back to Randy, "And don't think about trying anything on her either." John got in the car and drove off in the direction of Alexa's house.

Randy smiled to himself as he walked to his car, now he could finally put his plan to get Alexa back in action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short…sorry. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	21. Definitely Next Time

The Next Day…

Alexa was sitting on the couch doing some of the homework John had given to her over the week when there was a knock on the door. Her mom walked to the door and opened it and greeted Randy.

"Alexa, Randy is here to see you," her mom said as she walked into the living room with Randy following behind her.

Alexa smiled, "Oh you are just the person I need."

"Oh, let me guess," Randy said as he plopped down next to her. "You need help with Science homework?"

Alexa smiled, "How'd you know?"

"Come on…I know you," Randy smiled.

Alexa and Randy finished up her Science homework and then started to watch a movie. John walked in the house around 6 o' clock and walked to the living room where he saw Alexa and Randy sleeping together on the couch. If this was what he was going to come to every time he came over here then he knew he was going to regret his decision about letting Randy come over after school. John took a seat in the living room chair and watched TV; it wasn't long after that when Randy woke up.

"Hey John," he said, speaking softly so he wouldn't wake Alexa; who was sleeping on his lap. "When did you get here?"

"5 minutes ago, and this is not what I meant when I said you come over here and spend time with her."

"What? We did Science homework and we started watching TV and she fell asleep and then I fell asleep."

"Can you keep a little space between you two next time?"

"John why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not; I just don't want you hurting her…again."

The two sat there watching TV in silence, about 15 minutes later Alexa slowly woke up.

"John," she said as she got up and went over and sat on his lap. "When did you get here?"

"Like 20 minutes ago," he answered. "Did you eat yet?"

"No, I been asleep for a while," Alexa answered.

"Well let's go out and get you something to eat," John said. "Randy can go home now and you'll see him tomorrow."

"Or Randy could come with us," Alexa said.

"I don't think I have anything…" Randy started.

"I think Randy has to get home to do his own homework," John said as he looked at Randy.

Randy sighed, "Yeah I really should go home and get started on that." Randy stood up and gathered her things.

Alexa got up off John's lap, "Maybe next time," she smiled as she gave Randy a hug.

Randy smiled at Alexa, "Definitely next time."

**A/N: I know, this story hasn't been updated in decades but I really want to end it rather than just leave in unfinished. Soooo, expect it to be ending in about two-three chapters. UNLESS I begin writing it again and just can't stop. **


End file.
